1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a storage system, a storage device controller and a program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, a technique called remote copying has been developed in order to prevent losing of data stored in a computer system and to enable an immediate recovery of the system even when a disaster such as a great earthquake occurs. The remote copying is a technique with which a duplicate of data is stored in a storage apparatus of a back-up computer system placed on a remote site (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Pub. No. 2001-306414).
Thereby, it is possible to carry out tasks using a computer system on the remote site even if the operation of the computer system on the main site is terminated when a disaster occurs.
To realize the remote copying described above, it is necessary to set up a data communication path between the main site and the remote site. In a conventional remote copying, when the two storage apparatuses respectively try to set up a data communication path such that each storage apparatus is the sender of data respectively, it is impossible to form the data communication path of each storage apparatus on a one same communication path physically.
Furthermore, when the computer system on the main site has been recovered, it is necessary to update the data on the main site by duplicating the data updated on the remote site after a failure has occurred on the main site. Therefore, settings need to be made such that the data is transmitted in the direction from the remote site to the main site but much time and labor are necessary to make such settings.